Royalty at Heart
by chumchum2
Summary: Ally, a 17 year old princess resides in a palace with her parents. About to be at the age to become queen, she will need to find the one she loves. The question is: Who is it? As well as a cousin ready to stop her to take her place as queen. The trouble, the drama, can Ally handle it all?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: The Princess_**

_A/N: New story! I have been inspired. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally._

**_*Ally*_**

Ally sits in her chair quietly, writing in her journal. Her journal was filled with wondrous notes and songs. Yes, the 17 year old princess was a songwriter at heart. Hiding this little fact from the world, mainly the kingdom, Ally kept in her room writing and silently singing. She longed, no _yearned_, to sing her songs to people, but her terrible stage fright got in the way.

She sighs and her bedroom door cracks open. Her mother, Guinevere, otherwise known as the queen, silently popped her head in her room. "Ally," the queen says, her voice catching Ally's attention. "Dinner is ready." Ally nods and her mother exits her room, her heels echoing as she walked away. Ally gets up from her chair and walks to her mirror to look at her appearance. _"A princess must always be presentable."_ She silently thought, as she fixed her hair in place.

She licked her lips, to keep them from chapping, and walked towards her bedroom door. Her hand reaches the doorknob, the cool surface rubbing against her warm, soft hand. She turns it, opening the door, swinging it slowly. Ally soon then leaves her bedroom and walks down the corridor and soon down the stairs, her hand clutching the railing as she moved downwards.

It wasn't soon then her father's voice booms from the dining room. "Ally! Where are you? Dinner is about to start!"

It was Ally's cue to move quickly down the stairs. She made it into the dining room. In the room, there was the king on one end of the table and the queen at the other end. Her father, King Lester, was once grumbling about Ally's tardiness to dinner was now smiling as Ally entered the room.

"Ally! My daughter, you are a tad late, but just in time. We have special news for you. Sit down my dear and we will get started." Her father says and Ally swiftly moves to her seat. Ally inhaled the scents of the food the chefs made not long ago in the kitchen. She served herself quite a small portion of food, and took her napkin, placing it on her lap. Being the future queen, she was supposed to show a good reputation. She sat up straight and smiled. Using her fork and knife she gracefully used them to eat her food.

While eating on her food, her father interrupted the silence with a few words to say. "Allyson, as you know, it is soon that you will come to age to take your mother's place on the throne and you will also need a mate to marry and take my place." He says, glancing at Ally. Ally, who was quietly chewing her food, was now swallowing it. "Father, I only turn eighteen in a year." Ally says, regulating her voice to keep polite. She knows what happens when people upset her father. _"It would be murderous."_ Ally thinks, as she sought out a flashback of when her father was extremely angry. The princess shuddered and her mother spoke up. "Ally," the queen says. "Once that year is up and you haven't found a date, your cousin will have to take the throne. So this is really serious."

Her mother, green eyes looked at Ally with a serious face on. Ally knew she was really serious about this. "Your mother is right, Allyson. This is serious. And you know what your cousin is capable of." King Lester says, looking at his daughter intently. Ally was about to have a migraine with all this royal business. She definitely didn't want her cousin, Ellie to rule the kingdom. She was too self-centered and ignorant. Otherwise, Ally was sweet, kind, and definitely _not_ self-centered. "Fine then," Ally says. "What shall we do?" Her mother's smile curls into a small smile. The queen looks at her husband lovingly before turning to Ally. "Your father and I were thinking that we should bring several _handsome_ young men that signed up to take your hand in marriage. The best part is you choose who want!" Queen Guinevere says, King Lester and her smiling broadly. Curious, Ally squints her eyes at both of her parents and asked, "These gentlemen _signed up_ for my hand in marriage you say?" Replying with a curt nod to his daughter, the king was reasoning if he should tell his daughter, _how_ he got these gentlemen to sign up. "Er, my dear," he says. "They were…ah, given a signup sheet. No harm done." Ally silently rolled her eyes. Her mother and father were eager to just get her married. She couldn't blame them though. Her cousin Ellie and her aunt Rebecca stop at nothing to stop Ally to get Ellie on that throne. Ellie, who was 16, was going to turn 17 in few months. She had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes that could kill you if it had the power to. Ally wasn't _exactly_ scared of Ellie, she was just…nervous. _"Yeah, nervous…"_ she thought as she finished the last of her food, chewing her food slowly.

"And this entire event will take place tomorrow…" Ally's mother said. This made Ally to choke a bit on her food. Her delicate face was turning red, starting from the cheeks and surfacing over the entire face. "Allyson! Someone help my daughter!" the queen abruptly says, standing from her dining chair. For all she was concerned, Ally was a major priority in terms of family…and of course the future of the royal throne.

Ally holds her hand up in reassurance. She finally managed to stop choking on her food. "I am perfectly fine," she croaked, tears watering her eyes from choking. "Are you sure?" her father asked. Ally found the worried expression on his face. Ally's face finally turned back to her natural color. Except for the light pink tint in her cheeks. "Thank you for your concerns, mother, and father." Ally says politely. "I think I need some…rest. I will see you tomorrow."

Both the king and queen worriedly nodded at the princess, excusing her to go to her room and rest. As Ally went up to her room, she heard some murmurings from both of her parents.

"…Guinevere, it was a lot of news…"

"…I just hope _he_ will take her for granted…for marriage…Lester…"

Ally's head burned with questions of who was the worthy man could be. She shook her head and quickly ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She changed into a silk nightgown and sleepily rubbed her eyes, before letting out a small yawn. She fell into her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

_A/N: I hoped you liked it! Review!_

_~Ashley~_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Kidnap_**

_A/N: I saw some positive reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally._

**_*Ally*_**

As the sunlight seeped through the windows, its warm rays kissed Ally's face as she slept. While she slept, she felt tapping on her shoulder. She stirred awaking from her deep sleep. Opening her eyes, she saw her governess, Ellie tapping her and smiling. "Time to get up," she says and smiles. Smiling faintly, Ally sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her nose wrinkled as she smelled some of her breath.

"_Ugh,_" she thought. "_Morning breath._" She got out of bed, stretching in the process. Smiling once again to her governess, she wished her a 'good morning' and quickly walked to her bathroom to brush her teeth. Grabbing her toothbrush in one hand and the toothpaste in the other, she squirted some of the toothpaste on her toothbrush. Using the toothbrush, she brushed her teeth, leaving her mouth minty and clean. When she came out her bathroom, she saw her bed made and Ellie standing near her with her towel.

"Here you go your highness." Ellie says, giving the princess her towel. Ally smiled softly at her governess. "Ellie, I told you several times. Call me Ally." Ellie laughed a little, and nodded. "Yes, now go on and take a shower. You clothes will be on the bed. Don't take too long though. Your mother wants you down for breakfast soon." Ellie says, shooing Ally towards the bathroom. Ally laughed and went inside the bathroom. Entering her bathroom, Ally stripped off her clothes and stepped inside the shower. Turning the shower on, she waited for the water to be warm. Humming to herself a song she wrote herself, she took a shower. After a good long shower, the princess finally got out, her bathroom steamy and warm. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her petite body, embracing the towel fluffiness. Soon she heard her stomach growl with hunger, sending in a few hunger pangs as well. She sighed inwardly to herself and quickly dried herself up and thought about breakfast.

In the next 30 minutes, the princess was ready and about. Hurrying down the corridor and stairs, she made her way through the dining room where her mother was sitting at her post, eating. "Why Allyson. Good morning." The queen said calmly, sitting up straight in her chair, turning to her daughter. Ally cringed, knowing she was late. She disliked the fact that her mother was eerily calm when she is late for something, something important, like breakfast. "Morning mother," Ally replied, taking a seat. She tried not to drool over the toast, eggs, and such as the aromas reached her nostrils. Grabbing a plate, she got toast, pancakes, and eggs and returned to her seat. She soon noticed that her pancakes needed syrup and saw that her mother was near the bottle of syrup. She frowned for a quick moment and asked her mother the syrup. When the queen graciously gave her daughter the syrup, the princess politely thanked her and drenched her pancakes with syrup. "_My gosh,_" Ally thought as she took a mighty bite of her pancake. It was like she on cloud 9 – a pancake cloud nine. She was brought to reality when her mother said, "Allyson, today we will have several _handsome_ men come and meet you to take your hand in marriage. They come all around the world just to meet you! Now we must hurry now. Finish your breakfast dear, and meet your father and me in the royal room, alright?" Ally was wide eyed and midway into chewing her pancake. Her mother looked at her cautiously to see if she will choke again. Ally noticed she had a flick of worry in her green eyes. She smiled in reassurance and her mother seemed to calm down. "No problem mother. I will be there." The princess says and gives her mother two thumbs up. "Well then, I will see you there my dear." The queen says to her daughter as she stood up and exited the dining area, leaving a still hungry Ally. Ally groaned out loud as soon as her mother was out of sight. Her stomach growled, even louder, again, making the princess scarf down her breakfast. She was soon full and stood up, to head to the throne room, leaving her plate for the maids to pick it up and clean.

Reaching the throne room, she saw her parents talking to a room full of young men her age. Her father soon took of notice of her as she stood awkwardly looking at the unknown people in the throne room. "Hey father," Ally says, her voice quieting as more of the young look at her. "Ally! You made it just in time!" the king says, his voice booming, causing all the young men to look at the princess and look at her with interest. Ally blushed and looked at the ground. Her mother walked towards her and whispered in her ear, "How about you introduce yourself dear." Ally gave her other a curt nod and looked at her peers ahead, behind her, and basically all around her.

Waving to everyone, Ally says, "Hello guys, my name is Allyson Dawson, or Princess Allyson Dawson. But you can just call me Ally." Ally's parents smiled and Ally blushed as several guys winked and swooned over her. Her father held up a hand, causing a rippling silence in the room. With a smile on the face, the king voice booms, "Let the meeting of the princess begin!"

Ally stood keeping a tense smile on her face.

"_Oh boy._" Was all the princess thought.

Still in her royal chair, the princess was still meeting different young men far and wide from around the world. Ally was mind blown by their good looks, but all of them lacked the thing Ally loved most: **_MUSIC_**. Squirming in her chair slightly, Ally excused herself for a moment to go to the bathroom. Walking alone to go to the bathroom, she felt herself get chills and was unsure about going to the bathroom now. She also felt a bit nervous as the lights was slightly dark. She was getting close to the bathroom and was not noticing how frantically she was touching the walls, searching the bathroom doorknob. She knew something bad was going to happen. And she didn't like that one bit. She felt a sharp pain coming from her head, making her dizzy and scream for help. She felt a warm liquid oozing from her head and slowly dripping way to her neck and down to her dress. "_Blood,_" she thought and her eyesight soon turned darker and darker. "_Night, Night Princess,_" a voice said. The person's voice was dark and deadly. The princess fell to the floor, and felt herself grown unconscious and carried somewhere far from:

"_Home,_" Ally thought.

_A/N: Hope I get more reviews! I love feedback. I am just too lazy to reply to them though. I will make a MUCH better effort on that. Anyways I am still trying to get to ALL my stories. So yeah._

_~Ashley~_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Plan_**

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I truly appreciate them. VERY MUCH._

_Disclaimer: I do not own A&A._

***_King Lester*_**

The king sits in his royal chair, patting his foot impatiently waiting for his daughter. The princess left for the bathroom an hour ago and still has not returned. And like every father, the king was worried. He looked to his right, where his dearest wife sat, and silently admired her beauty. He inwardly sighed and brought his focus to Ally. "_Where is she?!_" he thought and looked at the young suitors in front of him, who were also waiting for Ally – mainly to take her hand in marriage. He bit his lip, full of thought and soon saw two of his knights rushing in. "Sire," one of them said. The king looked at the knight with sudden interest. He instantly saw how the knight's face was pale, drained completely out of color. The king was soon worried and knew something was wrong. He looked at the knight intently and nodded for him to continue. The knight gulped and said the words the king did not want to hear.

"The princess…she's missing."

**_*Ally*_**

Ally woke up to the pains of someone poking her – hard. She did not enjoy it one bit and wished she had the strength to bite the person's head off. But of course, the princess was too weak to do any of the deadly actions. "Wake up, princess." A voice said and the person poked her again. She groggily opened her eyes and saw a dark masked figure in front of her and realized she was in the back of a carriage. "Well this isn't home at all." She mumbled. She noticed the blood on her once clean dress and frowned. She looked at her kidnapper and asked quietly for the kidnapper to hear, "Who are you?" The kidnapper looked at her and smirked. "Why should _you_ know Ally?" the kidnapper said. Ally heard how feminine the masked figure's voice sounded and suddenly knew it was a girl. The princess felt the carriage jerk to a stop, causing her to jump, frightened. All Ally wanted was her mother and father to comfort her, and take her away for this unknown place. The kidnapper soon taped her mouth and tied her hands together with rope, tightly. The carriage opened and the masked figure pushed her out of the vehicle, causing the frail princess to fall to the ground. Groaning in pain, Ally regained the strength to stand up and fight the urge to cry out her eyes. The masked figured pushed her again, and said, "Move!" in the most commanding voice Ally ever heard. The princess walked, entering a dark pathway to a forest, that had gave the princess chills. The masked figure took out a flashlight, lighting up the way for Ally to continue walking easily. They continue walking for about 10 minutes, until the masked figure and Ally stopped to see a house, obviously waiting for them. Ally stood there as she saw the masked figure go up to the house and knock on the door. Soon the door swung open. A hooded person exited the house and looked at Ally. The hooded figure walked around Ally, making the princess nervous. "_Ally,_" the hooded figure says its voice raspy. Ally eyes widened as she gulped in fear. She wanted to scream as the hooded figure's fingernail started to touch her delicate face, softly outlining the jaw line. The hooded figure soon stopped and looked at the masked figure. "Go fetch me my cauldron and the potion." The hooded figure says, rasping the last words, loud enough for all of them to hear. The masked figure nods and enters the house and soon comes back with a cauldron and a bottled flask filled with a bluish purple-ish mixtue. Ally starts to tremble and the hooded figure notices this. The hooded figure smiles coldly at her, and turned its attention to the masked figure. "Light the fire to the cauldron. _NOW._" The hooded figure says, and the masked figure nods curtly in response and lights the fire in one swift motion. Ally looked at the hooded figure with fear and blinked back tears. She wished she wasn't a princess at the moment, most of all she wished to be with her parents. The princess watched as the hooded figure took the bottled flask filled with the potion and poured the liquid in the hot cauldron. The liquid soon starts to bubble and the heavy chemicals made the princess wheeze in her breathing. The hooded figure took off her hood showing Ally her aunt, Rebecca. Ally eyes widened again and Rebecca smiles. "Ally," her aunt says. "Be prepared to be thrown off the throne…soon." The masked figure took off her mask, showing Ally's cousin Ellie. Ellie smirked and walked over to the shocked princess and grabbed her arm to guide her to the hot cauldron. "Be prepared to go to another place – a place far, far away….princess." Ellie whispered dangerously in her ear and pushed her in the cauldron causing Ally to black out once again in darkness.

**_*Queen Guinevere*_**

The queen was full of emotions. She was mad, confused, and mostly devastated. Her only child was gone, and possibly gone forever. She knew there was only twelve months to have the princess settled for the throne for queen. And if not, Ellie will take over. The queen sits in her bed close to tears. After the announcement of the princess missing, her husband sent all the possible suitors for the princess back home and put the whole kingdom on emergency watch for the princess. The queen broke down in tears and tried to wipe her face with her dainty white handkerchief. She heard her door being knocked and in her strangled voice, she cried, "C-Come in!" One of her servants popped her head in her room with a heartfelt look on her face. "The king needs you to discuss the 'plans'." The servant says and exits the room, shutting the door behind her. The queen quickly stood and walked towards the conference room downstairs.

_A/N: I'll leave that for now. ;) Keep on wondering. _

_Ashley xoxo_


End file.
